La pregunta y el reto
by CassGoto
Summary: Tres locas pelinegras se juntan en este fic, secuestrando a la décima generación en el proceso con un único objetivo. Que ustedes querido público puedan... ¡Hacerles preguntas y retos a los Vongola! los cuales no se pueden resignar ;), preguntas y respuesta ilimitadas por capítulo ;3
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna no sabía como había llegado a esta situación, se encontraba sobre una silla atado junto con el resto de sus guardianes, Gokudera gritando que los dejarán ir, Yamamoto tratando de calmarlos, Lambo gritando porque tenía hambre, Ryohei gritando ¨ME VENGARÉ AL EXTREMO¨ Chrome totalmente quieta, Mukuro jurando darle las peores pesadilla de su vida a quien le este quitando su valioso tiempo y nuestro querido Hibari queriendo morder a alguien hasta la muerte.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo entrar la luz, y con ella entraron dos personas, un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos grisaceós que tenía puesta una camisa con el estampado ¨la respuesta¨ y pantalones negros y otra chica con el mismo atuendo de cabello verde y ojos violetas.

-¡Hola! somos Hikari y otaru, somos los staff de este programa y somos OC creados por la escritora, ¿estan listos?.- habló primero la chica

-¡¿Listos para que estúpida mujer?!.- grito Gokudera.

-Que gritón, agradescamos más tarde porque Varia aún no sea requerido.- hablo Hotaru

-Bueno los desataremos y ustedes saldrán por esa puerta, pero primeramente, no podrán regresar a sus casas hasta que hayamos terminado con esto, se quedarán en un condominio a lado de este set, la comida será ilimitada, y sobre todo, no hagan enojar a la productora.- dijo Hikari desatando a Tsuna.- A por cierto, si intentan escapar serán electrocutados, sedados y torturados así que les recomiendo seguir nuestra instrucciones.- dijo dando una sonrisa sádica.

-D-de acuerdo.- dijo Chrome

~(´-´~ )~ (´-´)~ ( ~´-´~)

En el set se encontraban tres figuras femeninas sentadas en un sillón, con varias silla rodeandolas, una de las figuras tenía un niño en su regazo

-¿Listas?.- pregunto una chica

-¡Cuando tu digas!.- grito otra chica

-Yosh yosh, empezemos.- grito otra chica

-¿Y tu? Re-chan?.- pregunto la castaña

-Empezemos.- afirmó el niño

El set se ilumino, enseñando que la primera chica que había hablado tenía 13 años, con el cabello en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho, su fleco por arriba de las cejas totalmetne depeinado era una pelinegra de ojos color café, de tez blanca, de 1.60 con un cuerpo promedio vestida con un short de mezclilla, botas converse y una camisa blanca con una corbata verde floja.

-¡Hola a todos yo soy CassGoto! y soy la conductora principal de este programa!

La chica a lado que demostraba tener cerca de unos 25, con el pelo en una coleta de caballo hasta la cintura era pelinegra de ojos verde oscuro, tez blanca, vestía una falda de mezclilla, una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, de 1.75 y con un buen cuerpo sin exagerrar.

-Supongo que muchos de ustedes me conocen, soy Hibari Tamiko del fic ¨la familia de Hibari Kyoya¨, es un gusto convivir con ustedes en otro fic.- parandose y haciendo reverencias exageradas.

La tercera chica quien cargaba al niño, con cabello suelto hasta la media espalda era una chica pelinegra con rayos naranjas, de 15 años, con ojos color onix, tez blanca de 1.68 con un cuerpo promedio, vestía una playera verde holgada, vaqueros/ pescadores de mezclilla verdos y unos tenis adidas de color blanco. El bebé era de tez blanca

-¡Y yo soy Revive Arbeno del fic ¨Revive-san¨ y el es mi hermano mayor Reborn, aunque paresca un bebé no se dejen engañar tiene la misma edad que Miko-chan.- grito la última pelinegra

Las dos se pusieron de pie a la par de Tamiko y juntas hicieron una reverencia.- ¡Esperamos que disfruten de ¨la respuesta y el reto¨!

-Bueno es la primera vez que me muestro públicamente en un fic, así que espero no me corran en el primer capítulo.- dijo CassGoto.- debo decir que cambiaremos los dialogos en este fic ahora primero irán los nombres de quien habla y luego su dialogo.

Revive: De esta manera.

Tamiko: Entonces por favor, denlé la bienvenida a... CassGoto ¿Me harías el favor?

CassGoto: ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi!

Tamiko: ¡Lambo Bovino, Ryohei Sasagawa y Hibari Kyoya!

Revive: ¡Y por último a piña-san, digo... Rokudo Mukuro!

La décima generación salio confundida

Tsuna, Hibari, Yamamoto y Gokudera: ¡Revive/omnívora/Rev/Revive-san!  
Mukuro/ ryohei y Hibari: ¡Ave-chan/ Miko-chan exterema/Omívora!

CassGoto: Ya ya, mucha emoción, ahora sientense.

La décima generación no iba a hacer caso pero...

Chrome: No hagan enojar a Cass-chan.- dijo la chica sentandose

Al voltear se encontraron a la chica con una encantadora sonrisa y una temible aura negra saliendo detrás de ella.

CassGoto: ¿Y bien?

Aquél tono empalagoso y dulce, prendio la intuición Vongola de Tsuna por lo que procedió a obedecer. Y lo mismo hicieron sus guardianes al parecer advertiendo el peligro.

CassGoto: ¡Perfecto! entonces, expliquemos de que se trata esto.

Tamiko: Ustedes nuestros queridos lectores podrán dejar en sus reviews...

Revive: Una serie de preguntas y/o retos a nuestros queridos protagonistas.

CassGoto: Los cuales estan bajo juramento y tendrán que contestar con la verdad y hacer el reto perfectamente.

Tamiko: En caso de que se nieguen...

Revive: Tenemos un fabuloso club de fans con las hormonas alborotadas

CassGoto: Esperando que alguno de ellos sea lanzado a sus garras... digo a sus brazos.

Tsuna: ¡Pero nosotros no juramos nada!

Tamiko: Esta en su contrato

Gokudera: ¿Que contrato estúpida mujer?

Yasmamoto: Lo siento, pero no hemos firmado nada.

Una mirada diabolica entre CassGoto y Reborn les había hecho entender que no había sido necesaria su firma, si no que el carcobaleno había autorizado esto.

Revive: Y bien iniciaremos con el proceso de introducción.

Tamiko: Pero eso será llevado acabo en la mansión que ha sido construida especialmente para este programa.

CassGoto: Así que si son tan amables, lectores-san siganos

Las tres chicas se pararon dandoles la indicación a la décima generación de que les siguieran.

El grupo salio del set al edificio principal donde una limousina esperaba por ellos, y listos para despedirlos se encontraban Hikari y Hotaru

Tamiko: Suban

Todos subieron subiendo subidamente (? al último Tamiko, le cerraron la puerta y antes del que chofer arrancará CassGoto bajo la ventanilla.

CassGoto: Disfruten su noche chicos.

Hikari y Hotaru: Muchas gracias CassGoto-sama

El chofer arrancó y en seguida la décima generación se dieroncuenta de que no estaban en Namimori, en Japón y mucho menos en Italia.

Tsuna: Disculpen

CassGoto: ¿Si?

Tsuna: ¿En que país estamos?

CassGoto: México

Yamamoto: A muy bien... esperen ¡¿México?!, ¡¿como llegamos hasta acá?!

Tamiko: Dah, pues en avión

Gokudera: tch, mujeres estúpidas nosotros no tomamos ningún avión.

Revive: No lo hicieron, mientras estaban concientes

Chrome: ¿Están diciendo que estuvimos inconscientes?

CassGoto: exacto Chro-chan

Pronto los puentes de segundo piso y el tráfico empezo a desaparecer, y se adentraron en un camino de piedras, dandose cuenta de que CassGoto se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Revive

Revive: Esta zona se llama San Jacinto, y sus casas son de la epóca de la conquista española, en realidad la mansión no fue construida, la ¨compramos¨

Tamiko: No le crean en realidad, CassGoto, desalojo a su primo de su casa y se adueño de ella

Revive: Eso no lo tenían que saber

Pronto las casas empezaron a ser más y más grandes hasta que se encontraron conuna pared azul que abarcab lo que 5 casas atrás hubiesen ocupado juntas, la puerta de madera se abrió dandolé paso a la limousina que llego a otra puerta grande hecha de cristal, el jardían era muy grande tenía rosales, fuentes bancas e incluso lugares para tomar el té, había un tabelo en tamaño escala de ajedrez que les obligaba a mover las piezas con todo su cuerpo, pero hasta eso el tablero era bastante grande para moverse a través de el con libertad, había una alberca con sillas a su alrededor, y lugares para hacer manualidades con arcilla y ceramica, se dieron cuenta de que esa casa debía ser por lo menos del mismo tamaño que la mansión Vongola, la limousina rodeo un árbol y se detuvo en frente de la puerta de cristal, donde había una fila de empleadas de la casa estando en el centro una mujer de tercera edad con un uniforme distinto al de las demás.

Tamiko: perdonen esto pero ya es común

Tamiko abrió la puerta y la señora del centro asintio al tiempo que las sirvientas abrían las puertas y ponían una gran sabana en su lugar sin dejar de tomarla.

Tamiko: Listo

Revive: de acuerdo, nee Cass-chan ya llegamos.

CassGoto: ¡Dondé estan los cañones! ¡Hay que protegernos del tocino malvado!

La chica se paro y salio corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión, entonces las sirvientas la atraparon con la sabana, y con una cubeta que quien sabe de donde rayos saco la mujer le hecho el agua que contenía encima.

CassGoto: ¡La casa se inunda! eh ¿Berta? ¡Qué haces aquí?

Berta: Bienvenida a la mansión señorita.

CassGoto: ¿Mansión? ¡Oh, si! ya recuerdo, ¡Revive y Tamiko ingratas porque no me recordaron que teniamos que secuestrar a-

Se calló al ver a la décima generación del vehículo

Mukuro: Kufufu ¿siempre despierta así

Revive y Tamiko: Ni te imaginas.

CassGoto: Bien queridos, prosigamos a ver el centro de la mansión

Revive: Por favor no hagan mucho desorden

Fueron guiados al interior por las tres chicas y fueron seguidos por el personal.

La paredes de la sala principal eran de color carne y el piso tenía piezas de céramica blancas perfectamente púlidas, había unos sillones al rededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal, en el centro había una gran alfombra circular y en frente estaban las escaleras que les guiarían al resto de lugar, en frente de los sillones había una chimenea de tamaño considerable que tenía varias fotos familiares, una de la que más les causo ternura fue una en la que salia seguramente la escritora de pequeña con dos pequeñas coletas, con su cara pinta como si fuera un dragón, al lado estaba un chico similar a ella pero con unos 3 años más grandes, lado de el una chica igual al chico anterior peo de tez morena y abrazando a todos un chico de como 10 años mayor a la niña.

CassGoto: Bien pongan atención

Revibe: Para que no se hastíen de estar aquí durante el tiempo que se decida dure el fic

Tamiko: Hemos preparado muchisimas actividades, que si no son suficientes haremos más

CassGoto: Para hacer estas actividades nos dividerimos en equipos, bueno somos doce en total, contandonos a nosotras y a Reborn

Tamiko: Entonces deben ser tres equipos de 4

Revive: 4 equipos de tres

CassGoto: Dos equipos de seis

Tamiko: o seis equipos de dos.

Reborn: Serán 4 equipos de tres.

CassGoto: Bueno el arcobaleno ha hablado.

Tamiko: Cada equipo tendrá su consejero, que contará como uno de los tres miembros.

Revive: Entonces iniciemos con la organización.

CassGoto: En mi equipo estarán... Tsuna y Hibari

Tamiko: En mi equipo estarán... Ryohei y Lambo

Revive: En el mio Mukuro y Chrome

Reborn: Por ende en mi equipo esta Yamamoto y Gokudera.

CassGoto: Bueno pues ya saben que hacer, Tsuna, Hibari siganme, y Hibari tienes prohibido negarte y refunfuñar.

La chica les hizo subir las escaleras y tomar el pasillo del lado izquierdo.

~(´-´~ )( ~´-´~ )( ~´-´)~

El pasillo que habían recorrido tenía varias ventanas y de vez en cuando algunas pinturas de ¨arte abstracto¨ como les había dicho CassGoto que en realidad eran los garabatos que ella y sus primos habían hecho de pequeños.

CassGoto: Bien esta será nuestra habitación.

Se encontraron frente a una gran puerta de roble de color blanco con manijas doradas, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que era una gran cuarto, tenía tres camas diferentes con edredones del mismo color, blancos, cada una tenía tres almohada y dos cojines, una de ellas estaba pegada a la puerta la otra estaba en frente de pegada a la ventana, y la tercera estaba en frente del primer cama, cada una tenía a lado una puerta de color chocolate, en el centro cerca de la segunda cama había una pequeña mesa con sillas que parecía para tomar el té. Había una puerta de color verde. Las paredes eran de color violeta y el piso de color naranja, había un pequeño librero que supusieron era para leer libros y pasar un rato el tiempo.

CassGoto: Bien como pueden notar hay tres camas, ya están asignadas, la de la izquierda es de Tsuna la de en medio es de Hibari y la última por ende es mía, las puertas los conduciran a sus armarios, como ya dijimos antes este fic esta hecho hasta que ya nadie le haga caso, por eso los ropero tienen centenares de ropa, aquella puerta verde es el baño, por las mañanas nos turnaremos para prepararnos, el librero lo pueden usar siempre que quiera, y que estemos en la mansión de preferencia no los saquen.

Tsuna: ¿Perdón?

CassGoto: Dime

Tsuna: Acabo de recordar que quienes nos dejaron inconscientes fueron tres turistas, ¿Quienes eran?

CassGoto: pequeño Tsuna eramos nosotras, por eso existen las pelucas y lentillas de color, bien ahora sentemonos en la mesita y comencemos

Hibari: Comenzar con que hervíbora.

CassGoto: Si vamos a estar conviviendo tenemos que conocernos más.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa, el morocho a regañadientes y el castaño con temor.

CassGoto: Bien yo empiezo, mi sobrenombre es CassGoto, pero como ya dijimos vamos a estar conviviendo así que les diré mi verdadero nombre, soy Santa regina Solano Ortiz, pero solo diganme Regina o si quieren diganme Regis o Gina y si me quieren agregar a facebook busquenme como Regina Solano, mi foto es de Tsuna con Rin Okumura.

Tsuna: ¡Hie~! ¿Porqué tienes una foto mia?

CassGoto: Porque se me pego la gana, sigamos, tengo 13 años soy mexicana, cumplo años el 2 de noviembre, amo el helado y el chocolate, el anime y el magnga, Vocaloid y hacer deportes extremos. Bien Tsuna sigues

Tsuna: S-soy Sawada Tsunayoshi dime Tsuna, tengo 14 años, cumplo años el 14 de octubre, m-me gusta la comida de kaa-san y los helados.

CassGoto: Bien, vas Hibari.

Hibari: Hibari Kyoya, 16 años, 5 e mayo, no les interesa

CassGoto: Amargado, bien como ya habiamos dicho, para que no se hastíen durante su estadía vamos a estar haciendo diferentes actividades al final de cada capítulo, por sus calificaciones escolares y familias no se preocupen, tenemos agentes cubriendolos. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a comer con los demás, va a ver solo una mesa, en la cabecera me voy a sentar yo y ustedes a mi lado Tsuna, estará del lado derecho y Hibari del izquiero, al lado de Hibari, debería estar Gokudera y a lado de tsuna Ryohei, ¿entendido? nos vamos a organizar y un equipo va a ser de ¨meseros¨que se encargaran de llevar desayuno comida y cena por un día y nos iremos turnando respectivamente ¿Vale?

Tsuna y Hibari: H-hai/ Hmn

CassGoto: entonces vamos al comedor.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y si dirigieron al comedor siendo guiados por Regina quien iba con la cabeza gacha

Tsuna: G-gina-san que sucede

Regina: E-es que, j-jamás creí que conviviría con mis personajes favoritos *llora*  
Tsuna: Hie~~ por favor no llore

Regina: Es que estoy tan feliz.

Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con el grupo de Tamiko

~(´-´~ ) (~´-´~ ) ( ~´-´)~

A diferencia de Regina, Tamiko había optado primero por decirles lo que se iba a hacer.

Tamiko: Bien, nos vamos a presentar, se que ya nos conocemos de ¨La familia de Hibari Kyoya¨, pero bueno deben decir lo mismo que yo diga pero con sus datos, empezemos, me llamó Hibari Tamiko, cumplo años el 31 de enero, tengo 25 años, amo los videojuegos y el helado, bien vas Lambo

Lambo: Gyahaha le toca a Lambo-sama, Gyahaha tengo 5 años, cumplo años el 28 de mayo y amo los dulces uva.

Ryohei: SOY EL EXTREMO SASAGAWA RYOHEI, 15 AÑOS, MI EXTREMO CUMPLEAÑOS ES EL 26 DE AGOSTO, AMO EL BOXEO AL EXTREMO

Tamiko: Y yo amaría que dejarás de gritar tan extremo, bien lo que vamos a hacer es ir a comer, Ryohei te sentarás al lado de Tsuna, yo a tu lado y Lambo tu te sentarás a mi lado, este comedor es el pequeño así que no debería haber tanto problema, hoy escogeremos a los primero meseros aunque ya esten elegidos. Así que que dicen si vamos

Lambo: Gyahaha Lambo-san quiere ir a comer/ AL EXTREMO DE ACUERDO

Xx: Vaya parece que ya terminaron

Al alzar la vista se encontraron con Regina, Tsuna y Hibari

Regina: ¿Les parece si nos vamos juntos?

Los cuatro fueron guiado spor las dos chicas a una habitación aparte, donde como se les había prometido era pequeño, exactamente para 12 personas, Regina se sento en la cabecera y a su lado Tsuna y Hibari, como se les había indicado a ellos se sentaron.

Regina: Muero de hambre ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

~(´-´~ ) (~´-´~ ) ( ~´-´)~

Reborn los había sacado al jardín, y estaban sentados en el piso, esperando a que se viera por dentro que los otros dos equipos se dirigieran al comedor, pero eso no pasaba, Reborn ya les había dicho lo que se iba a hacer y a pesar de que Gokudera había lanzado bombas, berrinches y otras cosas, no había cedido a que se sentará a lado de su amado Juudaime.

Yamamoto: Nee, niño, ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar esto?

Reborn: No losé, esperemos a que Revive y su grupo vayan para ir nosotros.

Gokudera: Tch

~(´-´~ ) (~´-´~ ) ( ~´-´)~

Revie los había llevado a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde parecía que había un bosque.

Mukuro: Kufufu, dime de quien fue la idea de hacer esto

Revive: De CassGoto

Chrome: ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Revive: Se suponía que deberiamos haber ocupado este tiempo para presentarnos unos a los otros, pero ya nos conocemos

Mukuro: Entonces ¿Como sabremos cuando tengamos que ir al comedor?

Revive: Supongo que es suficiente, bajemos

Entonces se pudo ver el panorama completo, los tres se encontraban sentados en unas de las ramas de los pinos sin preocupaciones.

Al caminar se encontraron con el grupo de Reborn quienes al parecer habían estado esperandolos, entraron al comedor por la puerta trasera encontrandose con una Regina estrellando la cabeza en la mesa, Tamiko tratando de que la chica dejara de hacerlo y a todos gritando.

Revive: ¡Llegamos!  
Regina: Se tardaron hijos del demonio

Reborn: Si, si lo que tu digas.

Tamiko: Bien, ahora decidamos quien irá primero

Revive y Reborn: ¡Regina!  
Regina: ¿!Eh porque nosotros ?¡

Reborn: Porque si ahora vayan

CassGoto: Muy bien pero antes, recuerden querid s lector s, manden sus preguntas y retos para la décima generación.

Gokudera: ¡ME NIEGO!

Revive: Are, ¿Qué pasa Goku-chan?

Gokudera: Solo contestare los estúpidos retos y las malditas preguntas con una condición

Tamiko: *respiro de resignación* ¿Cuál?

Gokudera: Que también les hagan preguntas a ustedes

Revive: Aceptamos

Tamiko: Y por lo visto ahora no solo las preguntas y respuestas serán para la décima generación si no también para nosotras.

Regina: Sigh, se vuelve interesante

Las tres: ¡Entonces nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

~En el estudio~

Regina: ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!

Vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla, tenis blancos, blusa verde bosque pegada al cuerpo y un ligero sueter rosa suelto.

Revive: Hola, perdonenla esta muy emocionada, aunque realmente tiene sueño

Vestida con un vestido gris por debajo de las rodillas con un pantalon corto blanco y sandalias plateadas

Tamiko: Hola, exacto y esta peleando por mantenerse despierta

Vestida con camisa blanca, corbata roja, falda negra y botines negros

Regina: ¡Saluden escorias! *a la décima generación*

Tsuna y Chrome: H-hola

Gokudera: Tch

Yamamoto: Yo!

Hibari: Hmn

Mukuro: Kufufu hola

Ryohei: ¡Hola al extremo!

Lambo: ¡Gyaha el gran lambo-san dice hola

Regina: ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia! Y Dani-chan (¿puedo decirte así?) llamame como se te pegue la regalada gana, y yo te amo más de lo que ya te amaba por seguirme en otro proyecto.

Tamiko: ¡Hola DaniVal-san! un gusto, por supuesto que cuidare de lambo-chan

Revive: Dices eso como si lo fuera a violar *rape face* jaja nehh, como crees, seré buena con la piña

Regina: Bueno respondiendo a eso las preguntas y retos son ilimitadas

Tamiko: Bien entonces empezemos

Hikari y Hotaru entran con varias tazas con té.

Hikari: Buenos días CassGoto-sama

Hotaru: esperamos que haya descansado bien

Regina: Buenos días Hikari, hotaru, si dormí muy bien muchas gracias

revive: Bueno Yama-chan te recomiendo que tomes té y te relajes

Yamamoto: Yosh *empieza a tomar té!

Regina: ¡Bienvenidos sean! es hora de empezar con nuestra sección del capítulo, y la pregunta es para Yamamoto, escucha con atención.

* * *

_**DaniVal**_

Regina: ¨Yamamoto_ Takeshi, se que no nos conocemos para nada, pero quiero que me hagas el favor de casarte conmigo, o al menos el de salir conmigo ¿si?¨_

Se escucha que alguien escupe el té, una taza rompiendose y luego un golpe seco

Yamamot: *en el piso desmayado*

Regina: Oh cielos, esa colección de tazas era nueva

Revive: Jaja parece que se desmayo

Regina: ¡Oh, cierto! Tu belleza fue demasiada para el, pero estoy segura de que hubiera contestado que si

Revive: Siguiente pregunta, para piña-sa- digo Rokudo Mukuro, DaniVal pregunta _¨Mukuro-san siempre me lo he preguntado pero... ¿Por qué te peinas como una piña?¨ _¡Oh! contesta yo también quiero saber

Mukuro: Kufuf *aura obscura*

Regina: Oh ~

Mukuro: ¡No seas ignorante! *se para arriba de la silla* ¡La piña es el heroé de las civilizaciones futuras! ¡será tu salvador!

Tamiko: ¿¡Que rayos le dieron en el té a este?!

Mukuro: ¡La piña es sagra- *cae como tambo*

Regina: Sabía que esos tranquilizantes de oso serían útiles algún día

Revive: Ok... *se aleja lentamente*

Tamiko: Esta va para Tuna-kun, Danival dice ¨_Tsuna-san ¿Por qué simplemente no te le declarás a Kyoko sin ningún temor? digo ella te ama sho lo se¨_

Tsuna: ¿P-Porque m-me d-declararía a K-Kyko-chan? d-digo e-es, espera acabas de decir que me ama *empieza a fantasear* Ah si, b-bueno no soy bueno en esas cosas

Revive: ¡Eso es porque el ama a mi hermano! ¡yo lo se! ¡todos lo sabemos!  
Regina: Ya calmate, fue un gusto que nos dejarás tus preguntas, y por favor, si lo deseas dejanos mas.

* * *

**_Thania22_**

Tamiko: para Gokudera ¨_Hayato... ¿ de quién estas enamorado de Haru o Kyoko?... ten una cita conmigo_

Gokudera: Tch, no estoy enamorado de ninguna de las dos, solo le estorban al Juudaime

Revive: Es que ya sabes a el le gusta cierto moreno de ojos pardos

Regina: Ya deja el yaoi, se que es sano (? pero no es momento para el

Revive: ok

Gokudera: Y ... supongo que si tienes respeto al Juudaime podría salir contigo *sonrojado*

Rev, Tam y Reg: ¡Cosha!

Regina: Cough cough lo siento, oh mira tendremos que posponer este reto porque Varia aún no ha llegado, pero en cuanto lleguen, que ya no deben tardar,lo haremos

Revive: ella dice ¨_chrome-chan dejame decirte que tu yo del futuro es hermosa, soy tu fan¨_

Chrome: E-Etto arigato

Tamiko: Esta también tendrás que ser apartada para cuando Varia llegue_  
_

Xx: Yugu~ *Entra Fran por la ventana*

Regina y Revive: ¡ ! *lo estrujan entre las dos*

Fran: sempais no me dejan respirar

XX: ¡Vooi a quien tenemos que rescatar!

Regina: A nadie

Revive: Ahora solo sientense si no quieren ser electrocutados y torturados por mi hermano

Belphegor: Ushishi no se merecen la presencecia del principe

Xanxus: Siento peligro, sientate escoria

Regina: bien dice así, seguro que estas notificado de que pasa

Belphegor: El único que tuvimos que engañar fue al tiburón

Regina: bien dice así _¨belphegor-san... dejame ver tus ojos o te corto el fleco¨_

Belphegor:_ Me niego

Tamiko: No crei que tuvieramos que usar esa sala tan pronto

Belphegor: *se alza rápidamente el cabello* *sus ojos son grandes y parecen que estan deliniados, su iris es rasgada como la de un dragón y son de color verde-violeta* *se suelta el fleco

Regina: Sabía que ese cuarto iba a funcionar

Tamiko: ¨_Xanxus... ¿Algún día aceptarás a una mujer en tu equipo como la nube?_

Xanxus: solo si la escoria es suficientemente buena

Regina: esta es para Revive ¨_¿Cuál de Varia y Vongola son tus favoritos o has tenido alguna fantasía con ellos?_

Revive: Mi favorito de Varia es Frann de Vongola es el adorable Tsuna-kun, y no, no ha habido fantasías

Tamiko: para Regina _¨¿Cuál de todo KHR es el que odias?_

Regina: Kyoko Sasagawa

Revive: Oigan por cierto porque Lambo y ryohei estan dormidos

Regina: Eh no lo-

Hikari: decidimos que era mejor darles sedantes

Regina *pensando* maldita mente maestra

Revive: Bueno pasemos a las siguientes

* * *

**_Black little dream_**

Tamiko: Para reborn _¨Reborn... ¿Tu violarías a Tsuna? ¿Por que?_

Reborn: tch si, bueno un hombre debe satisfacer sus necesidades

Tsuna:Hie!

Regina_ Pervertido

Revive:Para Tsuna _¨Tsuna ¿a quien prefieres a Reborn o a Hibari?_

Tsuna: Hie~ soy hombre, además los dos son atemorizantes

Regina: Para Kyo _¨Hibari... ¿violarías a Tsuna? ¿o por lo menos sientes algo por el?_

Hibari: Hmn *recibe miradas asesinas* no, es demasiado tierno, no me gustaría romperlo

Tamiko: Para Regina _¨Gina-san ¿Qué pareja prefieres R27, 1827 o G27?_

Regina: ¿no se vale que sean Giotto, hibari y Reborn unos sensuales semes que violan a Tsuna? ¿no? en ese caso R27

Revive: bueno eso es todo por hoy

Tamiko: nos vemos en el proximo capítulo

Regina ¡Yei a dormir! no se que voy a dormir si ya son las 06:18 a.m pero bueno

Revive: Por cierto una última cosa

Tamiko: este fic se actualizará los sabados sin excepcion

Regina: ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Regina: ¡Hola pequeños solecitos! (?

Revive: Hola mortales

Tamiko: Hola pequeños

Tsuna y Chrome: H-hola

Hibari, Xanxus, Mammon: Hmn

Gokudera y Levi A Than: Tch

Yamamoto: Yo!

Squalo: VOOI

Belphegor: Ushishi Hola plebes

Mukuro: Kufufu

Lambo: Gyahaha Lambo-san dice hola

Ryohei: ¡Hola al extremo!

Fran: Hola

Lussuria: Hola~

Reborn: Ciao

Regina: Bueno habiamos dicho que el fic se actualizaría todos los sabados y este no era la excepción

Revive: esten listas porque ya vamos a empezar.

Tamiko: Y empezamos con las preguntas de... AgathaXB

* * *

**AgathaXB**

Regina: es un gusto que te hayas unido a este fic, por cierto sobre ¨Revive-san¨ espero que a pesar de eso, te haya llamado la atención. bien y esta es para Tsuna _*¿Porque no te rindes con Kyoko y te quedas con Haru?¨ ella de verdad te ama y no te deja en la friendzone como cierta chica ¡admite que ella es linda?_

Tsuna: ¿H-haru? B-bueno ella es m-muy l-linda y siempre me tiene en cuenta, y es muy buena gente conmigo, ahora ¡¿E-en que debería rendirme con K-kyoko-chan? e-etto ¿d-de que me estas hablando?

Regina: Te apoyo Agatha-chan, el debe quedarse con Haru porque es Shonen, pero si fuera Shonen-ai pues, e-etto yo creo que debería estar con Reborn o Hibari ¿no? digo, yo solo digo lo que pienso

Revive: *susurrando* y a mi me dice que no es momento de yaoizar la seria *hablando normal* Esta es para Yama-chan ¨_¿Si tuvieras que escoger entre salir con Gokudera o violar a Tsuna, que eligirias?_

Yamamot: Y-yo creo que s-salir con Gokudera

Revive: Uy te sonrojaste

Yamamoto: n-no seguramente es la luz dele estudio

Revive: ah si claro

Tamiko: Esta es para gokudera ¨_¿Te has dado cuenta que tu amor por Tsuna es algo obsesivo?¨_

Gokudera: ¡no es obsesivo! El juudaime se merece el respeto de todos, ya que el es el mejor jefe, y la mejor persona

Revive: Esta es para ti loca, ¨_¿Te gusta Haru? si si ¿porque? si no también, quiero saber?¨_

Regina: ¿Bromeas? me encanta Haru, es mi personaje femenino favorito, me cae muy bien, sobretodo por ser tan infantil como yo

Tamiko: Para Revive, _¨¿Estas enamorada? si es así ¿De quien?¨ _

Revive: E-etto bueno, yo supongo que si, pero no, pero mira que, bueno si, de cierto tipo que se cree perro

Regina: Que malota

Revive: ¡Para Tamiko! ¨_¿Quien es tu personaje de KHR favorito?¨ _

Tamiko: muy fácil, soy fan de Squalo

Regina: bien vayamos con... Camille-Gisel

* * *

**Camille-Gisel**

Regina: Esta es para Kyo, ¨_¿Si demuestro ser digna, podría ser tu novia?_

Hibari: Si puedes demostrar ser digna.

Revive: *aura de celos*

Tamiko: B-bueno, Tsuna ¨_Dejate de niñerias y buh con Kyoko, mejor consiguete a alguien que si te quiera¨_

Tsuna: *Con aura depresiva* Yo se que Kyoko-chan no me quiere, no tenías que recordarmelo

Regina: Pobrecito ¿Abrazo?

Tsuna: Abrazo

Revive: Ya, ya deja de consolarlo, Mukuro ¨_¿Sabías que te grabaron en una fiesta diciendo que amabas las piñas?¨_

Mukuro: Kufufu ¿Quién fue? puede estar seguro de que le hare una linda visita

Regina: *Lo golpea y le quita el tridente* ¿Es en serio? ¿Fue en un fic? ¡Quiero leerlo! ¿como se llama?

Tamiko: Bueno pasemos con... DaniVal

* * *

**DaniVal**

Regina: Jaja muchas gracias, y si ya pronto le subiré conti

Revive: Esta va para Yama-chan ¨M_ou Yamamoto, si no querías solo tenías que decir no, no tenias que ser tan cruel rompiendo mis sentimientos (? ahora por eso pondrá un reto, Yamamoto Takeshi te reto a que salgas conmigo__  
_

Yamamoto: Ahaha, claro

Regina: Hay mushasho picaron, toma comprate un boleto de autobus y te vas al estado xD, te quiero aqui antes del lune

Yamamoto: Yosh, sayonara~

Revive: Para piña-sa- digo Mukuro, ¨_Realmente no contestaste a mi pregunta pero con eso me basta, aquí va ¿Qué harías si unos tipos acosan a Chrome y quieren llevarsela?_

Mukuro: Kufufu, definitivamente les provocaría unas pesadillas que los seguirían hasta la muerte, si no es que los mato ahí mismo

Chrome: Mukuro-sama

Mukuro: Lo siento Chrome

Tamiko: Para Lambo ¨_Lambo-_

Lambo: Gyaha sabía que no se resistirían

Tamiko: _¿Quieres un dulce de uva? solo tienes que venir_

Lambo: Gyahaha Lambo-san ira

Regina: Solo no lo traumes (? y regresamelo antes del siguiente cap.

Revive: Ryohei ¨_Tengo una amiga que quiere salir contigo ¿aceptas?¨_

Ryohei: ¡No! ¡Yo amo a Hana al extremo!  
Regina: Kyo ¨_Aceptame como miembro del comite disciplinario¨  
_

Hibari: Solo si demuestras ser fuerte

Tamiko: Gokudera _¨¿como va tu relación con tu hermana?¨_

Gokudera: Sigo sin poder acercarme tres pasos a ella sin que me ocasione un infarto

Tamiko: exagerado, solo es dolor de estomago

Gokudera: Calllate estupida mujer

Tamiko: El unico estupido aqui eres tu

*Se lanzan miradas asesinas*

Regina: Ya ya calmense, Chrome _¨¿Como ves a tsuna como jefe?¨_

Chrome: El boss es el mejor jefe que puede haber, es comprensivo amistoso y un uke, perdon digo y una excelente persona

Revive: Tsuna

Tsuna: No más preguntas amorosas por favor

Revive: Neeh ¨_¿Cual es tu comida favorita de tu mamá?_

Tsuna: E-el teriyaki de pollo

Tamiko: Y con eso terminamos

Regina: Nos vemos el proximo sabado

Revive: ya largate a dormir, son las 6:34, tienes que levantarte en media hora

Regina: ¡Oh cierto! ¡Buenas noches! o dias


	4. Chapter 4

Revive: Hola criaturas del demonio

Regina: Hmn Hoooooa

Tamiko: Cuando bostezas no se te entiende

Regina: Si lo siento, hola

Revive: Bueno queremos disculparnos.

Tamiko: Por no actualizar ayer.

Regina: Pero me quedé dormida en la madrugada y en la noche, lo lamento mucho, por cierto malditos cavernívolas saluden

Tsuna y Chrome: H-hola

Hibari, Xanxus, Mammon: Hmn

Gokudera y Levi A Than: Tch

Yamamoto: Yo!

Squalo: VOOI

Belphegor: Ushishi Hola plebes

Mukuro: Kufufu

Lambo: Gyahaha Lambo-san dice hola

Ryohei: ¡Hola al extremo!

Fran: Hola

Lussuria: Hola~

Reborn: Ciao

Revive: Bueno, entonces empecemos con las preguntas de hoy.

Tamiko: Y empezamos con... Thania22

* * *

**Thania22**

Regina: Esta es para Gokudera.. ¨_¨Hayato si admiró a Tsuna ¿A doné quieres ir?, y... ¿Has pensado en casarte? ´_

Gokudera: ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que comprende que tanto respeto se merece el décimo!, b-bueno supongo que podrías acompañarme a alguna de las misiones... ¡C-claro,s i el décimo lo permite!  
Regina: Ea mushasho picarón.

Gokudera: ¡Callese Regina-san! Y bueno, he considerado casarme, pero tendría que ser con alguien fuerte, que entendiera mi situación de mano derecha, y qu ele tuviera muchisima admiración al décimo

Tamiko: Ok.- se aleja lentamente.

Revive: Esta va para Take-chan ¨_Takeshi ¿me enseñarías a preparar sushi'?¨ _

Takeshi: Eh, bueno realmente yo solo soy el ayudante del moyashi, pero te enseñare todo lo que se

Regina: Oye, ¿No deberías estar en el estado?

Takeshi: Bueno si, pero como Dani-chan no se puso en contacto me regresé.

Revive: Oh bueno, ahora quedaté hasta que esten sus preguntas.

Takeshi: Yosh

Tamiko: Para Belphegor-san _¨Gracias por enseñar tus ojos, ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?_

Belphegor: Ushishi, denada, un principe debe hacer cosas por el bien de su pueblo, no, no he tenido, no hay nadie digna de mi.

Regina: Bien esta es para Levi A than ¨_¿Que se siente ser uno de los personajes más odiados y de los que no hacen personaje por lector?_

Leviathan: ¡Yo no soy de los más odiados! Y aunque lo fuera, a mi solo me interesaria que admirarán mucho al jefe

Revive: ¿Esa es un forma de liberar tu frustración?

Levi A Than: Si - en una esquina con aura negra al rededor.

Revive: Bien para... Squa-tan ¨_¿Como mantienes tan bonito tu cabello?¨_

Squalo: ¡VOOOI TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! y pues mi cabello es así de hermoso

Regina: ¿Y ahora? ¿A este que le pasa?

Revive: No se, dejalo le dio por ser narcisista.

Regina: Ok

Revive: Y esta es para Tsuna... _¨Tsuna-kun, has sido torturado, humillado por Reborn-san, pero si no fuera por eso no tendrías tanta amistad__¿Se lo agradeces o aún lo consideras un sádico? _

Tsuna: Es cierto que Reborn puede ser muy sádico en ocasiones, y muy estresante, pero como dices, si no fuera por el no tendría todos mis amigos, así que le estoy totalmente agradecido.

Regina: ¡Yo igual! Si no fuera por el, no hubieramos tenido un décimo Vongola tna sexy y al mismo tiempo ukeable

Tsuna: Hiee! Yo no soy el décimo Vongola.

Revive: Si si lo que tu digas, cuñado

* * *

Regina: Y bueno, tenemos una nueva seguidora.

Revive: ¡Bienvenida Ywalker17!

Tamiko: Entonces, comencemos con tus preguntas.

* * *

**Ywalker17**

Revive: Esta es para Kyoya...

Hibari: No me llames por mi nombre de pila o te morderé hasta la muerte.

Regina: Callese, a menos que quieras que te vuelva a humillar como ayer

Hibari: ...

Regina: bien para KYOYA, ¨_¿Qué harías si Tsuna fuera una chica con la que podrías batirte en un duelo?¨_

Tsuna: ¡Hiee! Por que siempre me cambian el genero a mi

Regina: Shh, la pregunta es para Kyoya

Hibari: Mm, la retaría y la haría mi subordinada.

Regina: Esa no era le respuesta que esperaba

Reborn: tampoco yo

Regina y Reborn: ...

Revive: Cielos, a veces pienso que podrías ser mi sobrina perdida.

Regina:...

Revive: Bueno esta para... Tsuna... _¨Tsuna, deja de duar tanto en una pelea, aprende de Hibari, bueno aún así te admiró._

Tsuna: Yo jamás dudo en una pelea -Modo Hyper- Si actuará como mi guardián de la nube, ¿Podría mantener a todos mis guardianes a salvo?

Regina: Buen punto.

Tamiko: Yama-chab, ¨_Yamamoto, tienes una bonita sonrisa¨_

Yamamoto: E-etto gracias.

Regina: Re-chan _¨Reborn a veces desearía tener un tutor como tu¨ _

Reborn; ¡Ves Dame-Tsuna? Todos me adoran

Tsuna: ...

* * *

**DaniVal**

regina: No te preocupes, me alegra que aún así hayas comentado.

Revive: Esta es para Yama-chan ¨_Wii, ¿a donde quieres ir? quiero verte jugando beis bol¨_

Yamamoto: ¡yOSH! Gi-chan, ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde se pueda practicar beis bol?

Regina: Por supuesto, pero en serio deja de llamarme así, me recuerdas a la abuela Socorro, bueno supongo que el IMSS tendrá un estadio de beis bol si no pues tendrás que ir al parque (N/A xD)

Yamamoto: Ok

Regina: Bueno, pues toma el dinero y te me vas para el estadio y que la virgen te cuide (N/A: ¿Desde cuando digo eso?)

Revive: Eso sonó tan... Rosa de Guadalupe

Regina: Lose

Yamamoto: Entonces, bye-bye

Revive: Gokudera, esta es para ti, _¨Haya-kun ¿has intentado arreglar eso con tu hermana?¨ _

Gokudera: Lo he intentado un par de veces, pero... fue catastrofico

Regina: Pobeshito.

Tamiko: Para Tsuna-eku ¨_Tsuna-kun ¿Quieres ser el padrino de mi boda? ya sabes, la de Takeshi y mia¨ _

Tsuna: S-sería un honor ser tu padrino Dani-chan, espera Miko-chan ¿Qué es un eku?

Revive: Es la antigua forma en la que Regina les decía uke´s a sus amigos en whats app.

Tsuna: !Hiee~¡ ¡Yo no soy un uke!

Regina: Ya lo sé, eres un suke!

Tsuna: Y tampoco ami me gusta Kyoko-chan

Revive: ¿por que dices que es un suke? -ignorando completamente a Tsuna-

Tsuna: Me siento ignorado

Regina: Por que su yo, con el que estamos conversando es un violable uke y en el modo Hyper, un incontrolable sem (? entonces es un suke

Revive: No lo había visto así, pero continuemos.

Regina: Esta es para Chrome, _¨Chrome, yo pienso lo mismo de tu jefe** ¿Crees que acepte hacer un video con Hibari-san o la piña?_

Chrome: Examina a los tres- Si Hibari kyoya y Mukuro-sama aceptarán, no habría problema con el Boss

Tsuna: E-eh?

Regina: Callese, nos va a dejar sordas

Tsuna: L-lo siento

Revive: Bien ¡Luss-nee! ¡Deja de diseñar ropa con las cortinas del estudio y ven aquí!

Luss: Oh querida ¿me necesitabas?

Revive: Si, te hicieron una pregunta.

Luss: ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?

Revive: _¨Luss-nee ¿Por que nunca te quitas los lentes? ¿Que ocultas?_

*~silencio perturbador~*

Luss: Una cicatriz

Regina: Oh, usa cicatricur (N/A: xD)

Tamiko: La última va para ti, _¨Regi-chan ¿Por que te amodoro tanto?_

Regina: Por que soy irresistible y sexymente tierna (? no no chelto, no se, pero yo también te amodoro

Revive: Esta loca esta emocionada

Tamiko: Seeh, la aceptarón como admin. de una página yaoi en facebook de KHR

Tsuna: Hiee!

Regina: Nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina: **No es actualización no se emocionen.

Revive: Solo venimos a decirles.

Tamiko: Que para el próximo capítulo

Regina: Llegarán...

Revive: ¡La primera generación Vongola *O*!

Tamiko: ¡Los arcobalenos!

Regina: ¡Y la familia Shimon!  
Las tres: Solo era eso nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

Regina: Hola humanos inferiores.

Revive: No le hagan caso, comió mucho chocolate, por cierto, hola.

Tamiko: Hola, nee, chicos deberían saludar antes de que ella se los diga, así como esta, se los comerá vivos.

Tsuna y Chrome: H-hola

Hibari, Xanxus y Mammon: Hmn

Gokudera y Levi A Than: Tch

Yamamoto: Yo!

Squalo: VOOI

Belphegor: Ushishi hola plebes

Mukuro: Kufufu

Lambo: Gyahaha, Lambo-san dice hola

Ryohei: HOLA AL EXTREMO

Fran: Hola

Lussuria: Hola~

Reborn: Ciao

Regina: ¡Y queremos dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos invitados!

Revive: ¡Que pase...!

Tamiko: La primera generación Vongola.

En ese instante entraron Giotto, Alaude, Daemon, G, Asari,Knucle, Elena y Lampo.

Giotto: Es un gusto estar presente con us-

Regina: Ya deja tus modales de jefe, no estas en la oficina

Giotto: Mou~ arruinaste el momento en todo caso, es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes

Alaude: Hmn

Daemon: Nufufu, así que no mentías con que nuestros descendientes estarían aquí

G: Tch

Asari: ¡Es todo un placer estar aquí!

Knucle: ¡ME ENCANTA ESTAR AQUI AL MÁXIMO!

Elena: Un gusto conocerlos

Lampo: Yare yare

Tamiko: ¡Ahora demosle la bienvenida a la familia Shimon!

Entraron solamente Enma y Adelheid

Enma: Lo lamento, los demás

Revive: Dejáme adivinar, no quisieron venir

Enma: Asiente timiedamente-

Revive: Tranquilo aquí los queridos son ustedes dos, siéntense

Tamiko: Y por último denlé la bienvenida a los arcobalenos

Entran Colonello con Lal, Verde, Fong, Skull, Aria y Uni.

Colonello: ¡GRACIAS POR INVITARNOS, KORA!

Lal: Hmn... Hola

Verde: ¿Mm? ¿Donde esta aquel especimen del que me comentaron?

Regina: No hay ninguno

Verde: en ese caso me voy.

Cuando verde toca la puerta le dan descargas electricas y se le clavan sedantes para oso.

Revive: Digimos que no intentarán escapar.

Fong: -Fuhh- Buenos días.

Skull: ¡EL GRAN SKULL HA VENIDO!

Colonello y Reborn: ¡CÁLLATE! -lo patean.

Aria: Buenos días.

Uni: Hola

Tamiko: Y empezemos con las preguntas de hoy

-Silencio-

Revive: ¡Regina!

Regina: -se cae de la silla- o cierto, cierto

Revive: empezamos con las preguntas de... Ywalker17

* * *

**Ywalker17**

Regina: Y es para Tsu, ¨_Perdón por la pregunta, pero lo que en realidad quería decir es que cuando te proponen una pelea te pones nervioso¨_

Tsuna: S-supongo que es normal, después de todo, primero me preocupo por las personas a mi al rededor

Reborn: No es normal dame-tsuna, deberías entender, tus guardianes pueden protegerse a si mismos.

Tsuna: Eso no es razón para que deje de preocuparme por ellos.

Reborn: ¿Me estas contestando?

Tsuna: ¡Hiee~! no

Regina: Ya, ya, no quiero asesinatos sobre mi alfombra preferida

Tamiko y Revive: -Pokerface-

Revive: B-bueno, esta es para Reborn... ¨_¿Me das clases de italiano?¨_

Reborn: Consigue una orden del noveno y luego hablamos.

Regina: Vale la pena esperar a que el viejo, perdon el noveno responda.

Tamiko: Para Gokudera Hayato _¨admiró tu determinación por querer ser la mano derecha de tsuna pero para mejorar debes controlar un poco tu temperamento pero sigue con esos animo_

Gokudera: ¡Soy la mejor mano derecha! por eso seguiré tu consejo

Revive: Wao, eso fue rápido

G: Dejalo, te apuesto que en 5 segundos empezará a gritar

Gokudera: ¡Cállate maldito pelirosa!

G: ¡Que es rojo!

Revive, Tamiko, Regina: -Gotita de sudor por la nuca-

Regina: Bien, para Kyo, _¨¿Vendrías a mi escuela a darle una lección a los que hacen escandalo? lo necesitan, hasta te podría entretener._

Hibari: Namimori es la única que merece de mi protección.

Regina: Payaso -susurrando-

Revive: Para ti maldita sociopáta.

Regina: ¡Oye!

Revive: ¨_Este ¨show¨ es lo mejor._

Regina: Oh cielos, me pone muy feliz que piensese así, gracias.

* * *

**yolandachiku.**

Regina: Muchas gracias, eso me alegra muchisimo, bien es para Tsuna _¨ te adoro eres demasiado tierno ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa a ver una película de terror psicológico?¨_

Tsuna: M-me encantaría, pero no gracias

Regina: Hay vamos, no seas miedoso

Tsuna: He tratado con fangirls que ven esas películas, es casi imposible que salgas vivo

Regina: Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Reborn: Yo haré la siguiente pregunta. ¿objeción?

Tamiko: ninguna

Revive: Haz lo que quieras.

Regina: Por mi ninguna

Reborn: Perfecto, después de todo es para ustedes tres. _¨¿Obligarán a todos sus invitados a hacer retos ¨indecentes¨?¿Pueden perturbar las mentes inocentes de nuestros guardianes favoritos?_

R,R y T: No los obligaremos, es su desición si quieren hacerlo o a ir a un cuarto de fangirls con las hormonas alborotadas.

Revive: En cuanto a lo otro

Tamiko: Si logras descifrar esto, probablemente lo hagamos.

Regina: ¨No hablarás parsel, pero mueves mi basilisco¨

Revive: esta es para Yama-chan _¨¿te has imaginado a gokudera con un traje de neko y todo sonrojado?¨_

Yamamoto: B-bueno j-jamás lo había imaginado, pero supongo que sería un vista muy a-adorable.

Regina: esta es general, _¨¿creen que soy una persona buena e inocente?¨_

-Se reúne la décima generación y Varia en un círculo dejando a los demás con curiosidad-

Hibari: Hemos determinado, que por tus preguntas en tu review, y tu perfil, el cual checamos, eres la persona más inocente que hemos conocido en estos días.

Revive: se que algo quiso decir con eso pero no se que.

* * *

**Kanade Miniwa**

Regina: Lo se , pero es que se me olvida, y bueno, pues ¨Decimo Vongola¨ lo cree en un momento de inpulso, así que no tengo idea de como continuarlo, pero lo actualizare, lo prometo

Revive: Pues comencemos, Tsu-kun _¨¡TSUNA-CHAN!, Se que amas a Kyoko... lo sé, Kyoko es muy tierna y linda, pero también esta Haru ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras conocido primero a Haru-chan en vez de a Kyoko-san? Conociéndola como es (Haru) siempre te apoya, da lo mejor de si y siempre te recibe con una sonrisa, te ama, ¿Te hubieras 'enamorado' de Haru? ¿Hubieras sentido atracción por ella? ... No le tengo mala a Kyoko pero es solo una pregunta pero como puedes mentir - ¡TE RETO A DECIR LA VERDAD!_

Tsuna: ¡Y-YO NO AMO A KYOKO-CHAN!

Regina: Y yo me llamo Bethsabe Villegas, deja de negarlo y responde.

Tsuna: Haru es una muy buena amiga, y no lo se, tal vez... podría haberme enamorado de ella.

Revive: ¡YO RESPONDERÉ ESA PREGUNTA! ¡EL AMA A MI-

Regina: A tu hermano ya lo sabemos.

Tamiko: E-etto bueno esta es para Gokudera Hayato, _¨Te reto a violar a Haru, pero como no esta -casi- te reto a hacer Shaoi con Tsu-chan y -Habla como hibari- Sawada Tsunayoshi no puede oponerse o te morderé hasta la muerte. ES ... RETOOOO¨_

Regina: Oh cielos -saca una videocamará- yo quiero ver esto.

Gokudera: ¡No pienso violar al Juudaime!

Revive: -Aurea tétrica- Esta la sala de fans, pero estoy segura de que las tres morimos por ver esto.

Tsuna: ¿L-las tres?

_*Se ve a Revive con palomitas, Regina con una video camará y a Tamiko con muchas cajas de pañuelos*_

Gokudera y Tsuna: ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Tamiko: Tch aguafiestas.

Revive: Por lo menos densé un beso

Gokudera: No muje-

Revive: No creo que quieras hacerla enojar más.

*Se ve a Regina bebiendo de una taza*

Tamiko: ¿Qué estas bebiendo?

Regina: Té

Tamiko: Eres adicta al té

Regina: ¿Apenas te das cuenta? de todas formas, quiero ese beso o les irá muy mal.

Tsuna: ¡Hie~!

Gokudera: Losientojuudaime -Lo besa rápido y se esconde tras una silla-

Reborn: Bien hecho, no quería que incendiará la casa de nuevo por hacer un berrinche.

Regina: Shh, bien esta es para... Mukuro-hentai, digo Mukuro, _¨ me he estado preguntando a lo largo de tu vida -cofanimecofmangacof- Siempre dices que Ken, Chikusa, M.M y Chrome-chan son solo como ... ¿Herramientas? Pero, en verdad desde tu gran corazón,¿Que sientes por Chrome Dokuro? Osea, Nagi -Ohhh...- ¡CONTESTA CON LA VERDAD, ES RETO!¨_

Mukuro: Kufufu, mi pequeña Chrome es como una hermana para mi

Regina: Si, como no, yo se que te gusta.

Mukuro: -con un casi invisible sonrojo- No es cierto

Regina: ¿Entonces porque te sonrojas

Mukuro: No me sonroje

Regina: Si lo hiciste

Mukuro: No

Regina: Si

Chrome: Gina-chan, por favor no agobie a Mukuro-sama

Regina: Como digas Chro-chan.

Revive: Es para Yamamoto, _¨Takeshi-kun ¿Nunca te ah enamorado de una persona? - CONTESTA CON SINCERA VERDAD ¡ES UN RETO!¨_

Yamamoto: ¿Eh? bueno no realmente, me he dedicado al beísbol y a la espada, creo que no necesito amor para ser feliz porque tengo a mis amigos.

Revive: Eso sono tan Hibari

Tamiko: Concuerdo

Hibari: Hmn

Regina: Traducción del idioma Hibari, ¨así es¨

Tamiko: bueno, bueno, es para Reborn-san _¨ ¡Re-chan! ¡TE RETO A DECIR LA VERDAD! Sabes que cada vez que te veo en la pared de mi habitación en tus formas adultas babeo como una estúpida y me dan los tremendos taldos que llego a dar pena (Bueno me pasa lo mismo con todos e-e) Bueno, se supone que eres el mejor asesino del mundo y como muy buen asesino enamorarse estaría ¿Mal? Yo pienso, con gusto me corriges** -pervertida- entonces, ¿Nunca sentiste nada por Luce?.¨_

Reborn: No es malo, pero es preferible no sentirlos, ya que al ser un asesino siempre habrá quienes quieran tomar venganza en tu contra, no, nunca sentí nada por Luce solo era una buena amiga.

Revive: Opino lo mismo.

Regina: ya, mucho amor, esta es para Kyoya, _¨Kyo-tan Ya que eres un carnívoro bla bla ¿No as sentido ganas de proteger a una persona es especifico? Como que no quieres que salga lastimada. No me sirve algo de 'Hm' ni rechazos ni 'no es que odio las multitudes' ni nada así :C tampoco ' no es que soy un carnívoro y los sentimientos son blaablaa' no me jodas- y responde ¡ES UN RETO! JumJum¨_

Hibari: No es como si alguien sea digno de mi protección.

Regina: Hibari...

Hibari: Jamás he querido proteger a nadie.

* * *

**thania22**

Regina: Bueno y va para Haya-chan _¨Hayato, entonces algún día nos podemos casar¨_

Gokudera: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Solo tengo 15 años!

Regina: Por alguna razón me recordo a Bianchi, cuando quiere casarse con Reborn.

Revive: Esta es para Nello, _¨Colonello-san, ¿Cuándos será la boda con Lal Mirch?_

Colonello: Fácil, en cuanto recuperé mi estatura, kora.

Tamiko: Para Lal-san,_ ¨Mirch-san, ¿Ha pensado en tener hijos?¨_

Lal: ¡¿Eh?!, no lo se, podría ser posible...

Colonello: ¡Por supuesto que tendremos hijos, kora!

Lal: ¡Baka! -lo golpea-

Regina: Es para Re-chan, _¨Reborn-san, ¿Cuál es su más sincera opinión de Tsuna-kun y Dino-san? ¿Entrenaría a una mujer?_

Reborn: Ambos fueron mis estudiante, Dino, es un torpe de primera, pero bastante fuerte, y aunque solo se muestre como un jefe delante de sus subordinados, lo considero un buen jefe, en cuanto a Dame-Tsuna, es otro tonto bueno para nada.

Tsuna: ¡Oye!

Reborn: Pero es la persona más fuerte que he conocido y me alegra su determinación de proteger a sus amigos.

Regina: Falta una pregunta

Reborn: Ya lo se -le golpea con Leon-

Regina: ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Reborn: No me dejabas hablar

Regina: -Lo golpea con la tabla- lo siento

Reborn y Regina: Se miran desafiantemente-

Revive: Antes de que haya un asesinato aquí, respón por favor.

Tamiko: Reborn, _¨¿Entrenarías a una mujer?¨_

Reborn: Con autorización del noveno, y si la misma lo merece, si.

Regina: Tch, es para la piña-henta- digo Mukuro, ¨_Mukuro, ¿le gusta Nagi-chan?¨_

Mukuro: -se exalta- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella es como una hermana para mi!

Regina: Aham, y yo odio el helado

Mukuro: -La mira con odio-

Regina: ¿Qué?

Revive: Bueno, ya paren, esta es para Tsu-kun, _¨¿Has considerado tener algo más serio con Nagi? sería una novia muy linda¨_

Tsuna: Eh...no, Chrome es una buena amiga mia, pero no me apetecería salir con ella, porque en verdad aprecio su amistad

Chrome: Boss -sonrisa-

Regina: Bien, esta es para Fran, ¨_Fran-kun, ¿Qué piensas de toda Varia?¨_

Fran: Son unos incompetentes.

Belphegor, Levi A Than y Squalo: Maldita rana

Xanxus: Hmn, eso lo veremos.

Lussuria: ¡Oh, mi pobre corazón!

Mammon:...

Tamiko: Y esta es para Gina, _¨Regina-san, si pudiera bañar en chocolate a uno de KHR a quien sería y por que?¨_

Regina: Mm... a Hibari, Alaude o Bel.

Hibari y Alaude: ¿Hmn?

Belphegor: ¿Ushishishi?

Regina: No me culpen son endemoniadamente sexys

* * *

**ChocoRin**

Regina: -tomando té-

Revive: ¿Cuántas tazas de té llevas ya?

Regina: 9

Revive y Tamiko: -Pokerface-

Tamiko: De cualquier manera.

Reg, Rev y Tam: ¡Gracias por unirte a este fic!

Regina: Y bueno, la primera es para Kyoya, ¨_Hibari-san, por lo que tengo entendido, Gina-san te gano en una pelea ¿Qué sentiste al ser derrotado por una hervíbora?¨_

Hibari: Hmn

Alaude: ¿Te ganó?

Reborn: Así es.

Hibari: No sentí nada, solo que tenía que mejorar.

Revive: Esta es para Fran, _¨Fran-chan ¿Porque si no toleras a Varia, sigues con ellos? podrías venir conmigo¨_

Regina: Oh no

Tamiko: Por favor, no más insinuaciones de secuestro y violación de personajes de KHR

Fran: Supongo que por que es divertido.

Tamiko: Y bueno, comenzamos con los retos,_ ¨Belphegor, estoy seguro que no piensas que nadie es digna de ti, es más te he visto hechandole ojitos a Gina-san (xD) por eso mismo, los reto a los dos a ser... ¡Novio por dos semanas!¨_

Regina: -Escupe todo el té- Wut da fock! (N/A: esta mal escrito a próposito)

Belphegor: ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Regina: ¡Me niego a hacer eso!

Belphegor: Ushishi, digo lo mismo

Regina: No me importa que opines, ¡no voy a hacer eso!

Revive: Oh vamos~

Tamiko: Son solo dos semanas

Tsuna: Gina-chan, usted dijo que todos los retos se tenían que cumplir -sonrisa malvada-

Regina: ¿Eh?

Gokudera: Exacto, como el mio con Juudaime

Fran: Gina-chan, tenía mejores ideas de usted, Bel-sempai, no lo sabía tan cobarde

Belphegor: Estúpida rana

Revive: Ya acepta el reto

Regina: Estúpidas primas, no volveré a dejar que me ayuden con el guión.

Belphegor: ¡Deja de picarme! -Se ve que Tamiko lo pica consecutivamente en la mejilla- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré!

Regina: Tch, esta bien.

Revive: Wuh, recorranse, los novios deben sentarse juntos.

Tamiko: Ahora tomense de la manita

Regina: Las odio

Revive: No es para tanto -les junta la mano-

Belphegor: Ahí que ir por quien hizo el reto.

Regina: Si, ChocoRin, vamos por ti.

Tamiko: Ya, ya, este es para Giotto,_ ¨Si aceptan el reto, te reto a bajarle la novia a Bel¨_

Regina: ¡¿Qué?! Me rehúso, ¿Qué clase de retos son esos?

Giotto: Acepto

Todos: ¿Eh?

Giotto: No me malentiendan, no quiero ir al cuarto de fangirls.

Tamiko: _¨Seguramente pensarás que estoy loca y probablemente lo estoy¨_

Regina: La asesinaré

* * *

**Amudoki**

Regina: Jaja, muchas gracias de verdad y bueno la primera pregunta es para... Giotto, ¨_Giotto-san...¿prefieres ser ukeado por Alaude o ukear a Tsu-chan?´_

Giotto: *susurrando* el ataque de las fujoshis comienza

Regina: Ya tranquilo

Giotto: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! supongo, por más que hiera mi orgullo, que ser ukeado por Alaude, jamás podría ukear a mi bisnieto.

Regina: Je, lo sabía.

Giotto: ¡Oye!

Revive: Esta es para Tsu-kun, _¨Tsu-chan...¡Eres tan lindo! Te pediria que salieses conmigo si no amara tanto ukearte...bueno, el punto principal es...¡Te reto a besar a algun CHICO! ya sea tu guardian o alguien de Varia, Shimon o la primera generacion...Rebon tambien cuenta¨_

Tsuna: ¡Hiee~! ¡¿Por que a mi?! me rehúso

Regina y Belphegor: Nada de eso Vongola, tu confirmaste que se tenían que cumplir los retos ¿no?

Tsuna: Pues si pero-

Regina: ¡Nada que! ahora besas a Reborn

Tsuna: ¡No! -camina hacía el club de fans y se mete-

Regina: No sabe lo que le espera ahí, ya que, continuen.

Tamiko: Para... Lambo, _¨Lambo-chan...¿por que eres tan adorablemente ruidoso?¨_

Lambo: ¡Lambo-san no es adorable, es un temible hitman!

Revive: Uno que usa traje de vaquita

Regina: etto, esta es para Squalo, _¨Squalo-san...¿por que siempre gritas "VOOOI"? ¿Acaso tiene algun significado?¨_

Squalo: ¡VOOI! TODOS TENÍAN ALGO COMO ¨KUFUFU¨ O ¨AL EXTREMO¨ YO solo quería ser popular -en un rincón

Regina: Pobesillo.

Revive:Em... Fran, _¨Fran-chan...¿no te duele cuando Bel te clava sus cuchillos? Me da pena que lo haga...¡Eres tan adorable!¨_

Fran: Me duele mucho, a veces me da dolor de cabeza

Revive: No me lo habías dicho -Mira a Belphegor-

Regina: Ni lo pienses Revive, mientras me vea obligada a ser su novia, es de mi propiedad y no lo puedes tocar.

Belphegor: Ushishi

Revive: Tch

Reborn: Yo leeré la siguiente, _¨Regina-san, Tamiko-san y Revive-san...Sois increibles ¡me encantais!...La pregunta es..¿como se os ocurrio la idea de las entrevistas?_¨

Revive: Bueno realmente se le ocurrió a Regina, después de todo yo vengo de su cabeza.

Tamiko: Así es, nosotras solo vinimos a apoyar.

Regina: Bueno, estaba sentada viendo a la nada y comiendo helado y de repente ¡PUM! se me ocurrio.

* * *

**AlmightyTallestKisa**

Regina: ¡Hey! admito que no te esperaba por aquí, pero me da mucho gusto que lo estes.

Revive: ¿Es en serio?

Regina: Creí que mi humor era pésimo, aún así estoy feliz de haberte hecho reir.

Revive: Y bueno iniciemos, ya son las 05:03 a.m

Regina: Cierto, para Takeshi, _¨¿Qué no te lesionas nunca? Juegas más que mi padre en toda su juventud...¨_

Yamamoto: Bueno si me he lastimado, pero son lesiones menores, nada de que preocuparse, y sobre lo de tu viejo, lo tomaré como un cumplido

Revive: Piña-san, _¨¿Por que demonios no cambias de peinado si te molesta tanto que te llamen piña?_

Mukuro: No me molesta que me digan piña, me enfurece, que no le sepan dar el valor que se merece una fruta tan importante

Tamiko: Ok... -se aleja lentamente- para Xanxus, _¨¿Cuantas veces le has tirado algo punzante o de vidrio en la cabeza al pobre Squalo?¨_

Xanxus: Hmn cerca de un trillón.

¡PLAFF!

La puerta del cuarto de fangirls se abrió bruscamente, y de ahí salio un Tsuna en paños menores.

Tsuna: No me importa cual sea el siguiente reto, no vuelvo a entrar ahí.

Regina: Te lo dije.

Revive: Ya, dejalo, también para Xanxus, _¨¿No te cansas de tener a un pobre animalucho cough Levi cough que se arrastra por el suelo por que tan solo lo mires?¨_

Xanxus: No, es bastante divertido

Levi A Than: ¡Boss, esta bien!

Regina: Regresa a tu lugar raro, esta es la última pregunta para ti, _¨¿Platillo favorito...?¨_

Xanxus: Bistec asado.

Revive: Esta es para Squa-okaasan, ¨_¡eres junto a Xanxus y Bel mis personajes favoritos de todo KHR!¨_

Squalo: ¡VOOI Supongo que gracias!

Tamiko: _¨¿Que desastres ha hecho Lussuria con tu pobre cabello? Estoy segura que ha hecho cosas peores que una simple trenza-risilla-¨_

Squalo: No ha hecho nada -serio-

Regina: No se que le haya hecho antes de llegar aquí, pero una vez dentro te puedo decir, le hizo coletas, un nuevo corte de cabello, se lo pinto de verde, y se lo regreso al color original.

Revive: Y la última dice, _¨Ehmmm... (recordando a Isabella) estas seguro que no te gusta nadie ni saldrías con nadie? Yo conozco a alguien que al parecer está muy apegada a ti-se rie-¨_

Squalo: ¡VOOI! ¡¿PORQUE SIEMPRE ME HACEN QUERER A ALGUIEN EN ESTA PÁGINA DE INTERNER?!

Regina: porque si, ahora responde

Squalo: Tch, Isabella es una buena persona, podría intentarlo.

Tamiko: Y para Fran, _¨¿ Por que eres tan adorable?¨_

Fran: No lo se sempai, no estoy seguro de ser adorable

Regina: Lo eres -lo apretuja-

Fran: Sempai, me esta rompiendo los huesos

Regina: Oh si lo siento.

* * *

**Keyci**  
Regina: Bien es para Kyoya, ¨_¡ KYOYA! Dime que te gusta mas ser Uke con Dino o ser Seme con Tsuna. Para mi tienes cara de Suke, y eres tan violable, pero no tanto como Tsuna¨_

Hibari: Hmn prefiero ser el seme del hervíboro

Regina: ok -se aleja-

Revive: Esta es para Giotto, _¨Giotto ¿por que se parecen tanto la primera G con la Decima?_

Giotto: Supongo es porque son nuestros tatara tatara nietos.

Tamiko: Debemos quedar con esa teoría porque Regina no se acuerda.

Regina: Bien, hemos terminado, nos vemos el sábado


End file.
